JONAS: A Silly Love Story
by JonasBFFs
Summary: No official summary yet. Hope you guys like it!


JONAS

Chapter 1- Secret Crush

Part 1- School

Macy had just opened her locker, and found a note that had fallen out. "I wonder who sent me this." she said. Macy read the note and ran over to Stella who was talking to Joe.

"Stella, Stella, Stella!" Macy yelled.

"What's up Macy, did you want to tell that you have a secret crush?"

"How did you know?" Macy asked. Stella looked around saying nothing.

"Well?" Macy continued. As Macy was busy trying to get Stella to answer her, Kevin and Nick walked up.

"Hey, what's up?" Kevin asked. Nick was standing there blushing. Kevin looked at Nick.

"What's wrong Nick?" Nick was to busy staring at Macy.

"Nick? Nick?!" Kevin was waving his hand in front Nick's face. "Whoa, what?" Nick said.

"Nick is there something wrong with you? You're blushing." Joe said as he was looking at stella.

"What do you mean? I'm not blushing, you're the one blushing!" Nick was too scared to tell the truth about how he felt.

"Nick, what's wrong?!" Kevin asked. Nick didn't say anything and walked away.

"I wonder what's buggin' him." Stella said.

"How do you know I have a secret crush Stella?" Macy was still trying to get the answer out of Stella.

"OK, fine Nick told me!" Stella couldn't believe that she told Macy about Nick.

"How does Nick know?" Macy was suspicious.

"OK, I admit it. Nick told me not to tell but..." Stella panicked.

"Kevin's your secret crush!" Kevin looked at Macy.

"You like me?" Macy asked. Kevin was confused, did he like Macy? Joe was suprised at what he heard.

"You and Macy? Yeah right." Joe didn't know what he was talking about. " Wait....... Kevin, you and, What?" Kevin just went with it.

"OK, I like Macy then!" Kevin said, but still didn't know what they meant by him liking Macy.

"Oh. yeah, you like Macy. Ha, ha, ha." Stella didn't want to blow Nick's secret.

Part 2- Home

As Nick was busy "writing a song" Kevin and Joe knew he was up to something.

"So Kevin, what do you think Nick's up to?!"

"Joe why are you shouting?" Kevin wondered.

"Go with the flow." Joe said.

"Oh, OK, gotcha." Kevin still didn't know why Joe was shouting.

"So Joe, what do you think Nick's up to?!"

"Kevin, I just said that."

"Yeah, but if you said that then I can say it too." Joe rolled his eyes.

"So Joe, why do you think Nick was blushing today at school?!"

"Kevin, we're done shouting!" Joe said

"Oh, maybe he likes Macy!" Kevin didn't listen to what Joe said.

"Kevin, we're done, remember?" Joe whispered.

"Maybe Nick has a....." Joe pulled Kevin down so that he would shut up about Nick and Macy.

Nick had listened to everything Joe and Kevin said.

"OK, you got me. I'm the one who likes Macy." Nick confessed to his brothers who couldn't keep a secret.

" I knew it!" Kevin said.

"I knew it, too. that's why I was shouting." In Nick's opinion, Joe was acting kind of dumb.

"Nick, I never thought you would ever like Macy! Why do you like her?" Joe looked at Nick like he was crazy, which of course he wasn't. Nick couldn't think of why he liked her, he just did.

"I don't know." Nick said. "I guess I have feelings for her. Joe couldn't possibly believe that Nick actually liked Macy. It was CRAZY! Kevin wasn't paying any attention, there for he had no idea what was going on. "what are we talking about?" Kevin asked. Nick and Joe got so annoyed they left Kevin and went down stairs.

Part 3- School

While Nick was at his locker, Kevin was busy looking at the ceiling.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm looking at the cieling, why do you ask?" Nick seriuosly knew Kevin had problems. He just didn't want to tell him.

"Kevin. There are sertain people like me who understand things. And there are some poeple like you who are just, very, very.....odd." Kevin didn't know what Nick was trying to say so he just walked off. Joe saw Nick standing there, and went up to him and said "hey Nick do you like Macy because she's a fan, or do you like Macy _because _she's a fan?!" Nick wasn't following what Joe was trying to say. "do you know what I mean Nick? Do ya, do ya, do ya?"

"Joe I wouldn't know what you were saying even If I wanted to!" Joe raised one eyebrow, and stared at Nick. "quit staring at me joe, your freaking me out!" Joe walked away while Macy came up to Nick and gave him a hug.

"Uh......Macy why are you hugging me?" Macy looked at Nick and smiled. "Because I know."

"Uh, oh! Macy knows I like her. Maybe Kevin told her, because he's the one who can't keep a secret. Or Joe because he, well... Joe is really... Well maybe Joe just told her!" Nick thought to himself.

"uh, Macy?" Nick tried to get Macy off of him, but she wouldn't move. "oh look, there's Kevin go hug him!" Macy looked back and didn't see anyone. "Nick, I don't see...." Nick ran as fast as he could to try to get away from Macy. "finally." Nick said, going to Joe talking to Stella at her locker.

"you guys." Nick said, breathing heavily. " Macy hugged me like she knew I liked her." Stella looked at Nick. "you like Macy?" Joe looked at Nick and said "I thought you knew already." Stella forgot all about Nick's secret crush with Macy.


End file.
